sonic x
by UndyneTheUndyingFromUndertale
Summary: bruh its sonic x


Sonic X [sonic x theme playing]

Explosion is shown and all characters watch in amazement, except Amy and Cream who are crying.

Cream: Oh no! Cosmo!  
Tails: [Crying] Cosmo!  
Lucas: Earthia was right, my thirst for power destroyed my people and brought nothing but pain and suffering to the galaxy.  
[Earthia appears]

Earthia: Lucas! It is over now. The galaxy is saved.  
Lucas: Earthia! I feared I'd never see you again.  
Earthia: We have a second chance now Lucas. The time has come for all creatures to live in peace including you and me.  
[Lucas touches Earthia and disappears.] [Sonic's friends are shown and Amy and Cream are still crying then Cosmo's Spirit appears]

Cosmo's spirit: Thank you all for your friendship. Before I met you I didn't believe in myself. My clan was wiped out by the Metarex. I felt like I was helpless and couldn't do anything to stop them. But because of you, I learned that I didn't have to stand by and watch the Metarex take over. I could do my part to fight back. and help restore my clan. I just wanted you to know that I'm happy now because I fulfilled my destiny. Remember I'll always be with you. Don't be sad, Tails.  
[Tails looks up to see Cosmo standing in front of him]

Cosmo's spirit: Whenever you miss me, just look for me right here beside you.  
[Cosmo kisses Tails and Super Sonic and Shadow are shown]

Super Sonic: Goodbye Cosmo.  
Super Shadow: ARRRGH! Chaos!  
Super Sonic and Super Shadow: CONTROL!  
[Sonic and Shadow use Chaos Control to finish off Dark Oak completely]

Cosmo's spirit: The seeds of my clan will spread through the galaxy and find places to grow. I'm in peace. Now, goodbye.  
Dr. Eggman: NO! NO! The Planet Egg is about to release power. We have to get out of here! Activate Emergency Egg Drive.  
Decoe: It is impossible for us to go into warp space.  
Bocoe: Nothing on this ship is working, including the engine.  
Bokkun: We don't have power, remember?  
Dr. Eggman: Oh yeah, I forgot. It slipped my master mind.  
[The four of them laugh] [Super Shadow and Super Sonic are shown again]

Super Sonic: If the Planet Egg lets out all its energy, the others won't have enough time to get away. I have to move. CHAOS- [Shadow punches Sonic in the stomach.] Hold on Shadow!  
[Super Sonic falls back into space.]

Super Shadow: [While taking off his Limiters] Sorry friend, but I'm taking over. After all, we wouldn't want you to hurt yourself, now would we? CHAOS CONTROL!  
[Shadow uses Chaos Control to stop time]

Dark Oak: Impossible! [screams]  
Vector: Hey, what just happened?  
Charmy: Where's Shadow?  
Dr. Eggman: [thinking to himself] He's gone.  
[Mysterious light appears]

Bokkun: Whoah, is that a star?  
Decoe: I do not think so, but what is it Dr. Eggman?  
Dr. Eggman: I'm not sure, but it has appeared that Shadow has stopped time in that spot.  
Bocoe: What do you think has happened to Shadow?  
Dr. Eggman: Who knows. He just made a risky move, and unfortunately it may have been his last.  
Rouge: He used chaos control.  
Knuckles: It must have taken all the energy that he had left.  
Rouge: Shadow...  
[Chris starts to cry and Tails is shown. Then Sonic comes up to Tails.]

Tails: Sonic? Uh... Sonic, I know your mad at me but I... huh?  
Sonic: Here Tails, sorry. [Sonic hands Tails a seed of Cosmo] I looked for Cosmo but this is all I found.  
Tails: A seed? [Starts crying and buries his face in Sonic's chest] Oh Sonic, why did this have to happen? It's just not fair. Now I'll never see her again. She was... she was my friend. I miss her. She can't be gone.  
[Lots of new Planet Eggs are seen flying in the background]

Bokkun: It's amazing!  
Decoe: Those are all Planet Eggs!  
Bocoe: There must be thousands, or millions of them!  
Bokkun: But where are they going to?  
Dr. Eggman: They are all returning home, to the planets they came from. Quick take a picture of me with them!  
Decoe: Impossible!  
Bocoe: The CAMERA batteries are completely drained.  
Bokkun: You even used the batteries to help Sonic?  
Bocoe: We were told to send all power to the Blue Typhoon.  
Decoe: Yeah, we just followed orders.  
Bokkun: Pinheads!  
Decoe: How dare you!  
Dr. Eggman: Quit bickering and get to work restoring power to the Egg Drive!  
Bokkun, Decoe, and Bocoe: Right away doctor!  
[Chris starts to have a flash back since he came to Sonic's world]

Chris: [Flashback] After we defeated the Metarex, we finnaly went back home. To Sonic's planet that is. It was good to rest up and relax after all the battles we fought. I guess you do deserve a little vacation after saving the galaxy. This was the first time we'd really taken it easy since i had transported myself here. It seemed like a long time has passed since I left the lab, almost like it was dream. We had a lot of fun during those days, but I couldn't stop thinking of my family and friends I left back in my own world, and none of us would have forgot the brave friend we lost during our final fight with Dark Oak.  
[Sonic is shown running up a rock then looking at the scenery. Then Chris and Knuckles are seen with the broken up Master Emerald]

Knuckles: The Master Emerald should return to its normal state once its power is restored.  
Chris: Will you do your chant?  
Knuckles: Please hear me, oh Master Emerald, and be restored now! Like that?  
Chris: [laughs] You chant is pretty funny. uh... I didn't mean that-  
Knuckles: No offense taken. I think I'll let nature take its course. The Master Emerald helped save the galaxy so it needs time to heal. In the meantime I decided... [sits on step of the Master Emerald podium] to kick back and take it easy. We deserve a rest too Chris.  
Chris: I guess so. [sits next to Knuckles] Since it looks like I'm gonna be staying here I wondering how I could go about building myself a house.  
Knuckles: Huh? What do you mean how? You just go ahead and build it.  
Chris: You make it sound so easy, but its not so simple. There's a lot to think about, like where would I build it?  
Knuckles: [laughs] What do you mean where? There's tons of land all around you. Just pick a spot.  
Chris: What if that spot belongs to someone else?  
Knuckles: In our world, it's first come first serve. [laughs] Hmmm? Hey, your not planning on building one here?  
Chris: Well, I've figured around these old ruins was about as good a place as any. It's kinda pretty, you know?  
Knuckles: Sure its pretty. You go right ahead and build. It's just lucky your good friend Knuckles didn't have this spot picked out for his place.  
Chris: [chuckles] Yeah, lucky.  
Knuckles: That was a hint kid.  
Chris: Hey Knuckles, I'm really happy for all you guys, being home and all.  
Knuckles: Yeah... It sure is nice.  
[Rouge is shown in the Planet Egg]

Dr. Eggman: I can't believe it!  
Rouge: Huh?  
Dr. Eggman: Your worried about Shadow, aren't you?  
Rouge: Of course not. I don't give a hoot what happened to that hedgehog.  
Dr. Eggman: Is that so? Well, I'm not at all concerned about Shadow. He was designed to be the ultimate creature by my grandfather, Dr. Robotnik, who was almost a greater genius as me.  
Rouge: So, where do you think he is?  
Dr. Eggman: [grumbles]  
Rouge: Hmmm... [thinks to herself] He knows something.  
Dr. Eggman: Well Rouge, it's time for me to bust a move. I'm gonna scrap this ship soon. I suggest you find new living arrangements.  
[Chris is seen walking in the woods and Bokkun appears from the sky.]

Bokkun: Hey Chris! I got something for ya!  
Chris: If it's from Eggman, I don't want it.  
Bokkun: (laughs) How'd ya know? I think this is my most explosive delivery ever. You'll get a real bang out of it. Here! [Chris hides behind tree] Come on out here!  
Chris: No way!  
Bokkun: But Chris, I promise it's not a trick. Dr. Eggman's sending you a present.  
Chris: Really?  
[Sonic is shown sitting under a tree]

Cosmo's Spirit: Sonic. Send a message to all of my wonderful friend. Tell them I'm alright. I am with my mother. We have found a new home filled with peace and tranquility. Harmony reigns here, and we are as one with nature. Tell them all that they are noble and good and that because of them darkness has be vanquished. Tell Tails to look at the trees and the sky. That is where I will be.  
Sonic: I'll tell him. And hey, I know I'm not much for getting mushy or anything, but I want you to know Cosmo, it was sure great having you around. [Dashes off]  
Cosmo's Spirit: Goodbye Sonic. Goodbye.  
[Chris is seen walking to Dr. Eggman. Bokkun, Decoe and Bocoe start to laugh]

Chris: What's this all about Eggman?  
Dr. Eggman: It's exactly what I wrote there. I assume that you read it didn't you?  
Chris: Sure. It says it's a one way ticket home.  
Decoe: Never underestimate the superiority of Dr. Eggman's intellect.  
Bokkun: He gave his brain cells a real workout this time!  
Chris: Uh... You mean this ship?  
Bocoe: Yes, it will instantly transport you back to your own world.  
Dr. Eggman: This will be its first and only voyage.  
Dr. Eggman, Bokkun, Decoe, and Bocoe: So pack your stuff and lets blast off!  
Dr. Eggman: There's only enough power in its engines for one trip. After that the machine will be useless. But it should be adequate to return you to your world.  
Chris: I can't believe you went through all this trouble just for me doctor.  
Dr. Eggman:[chuckles] Don't thank me yet kid. Once you learn the full story you may not want to go.  
Chris: Huh?  
Dr. Eggman: I'm absolutely certain it will return you to your planet, but I have no idea how old your body will be when you get there. Chris: I have confidence in you doctor. I'll take that chance.  
Dr. Eggman: But you only have a three minute window.  
Decoe: That isn't much time doctor.  
Bocoe: Can you make it three days so we can throw him a goodbye party?  
Dr. Eggman: Impossible! The quantum alignment that makes travel possible between our worlds will only last for three more minutes! This is the only time when travel can occur. After that Chris would be stuck here.  
Chris: Can I return?  
Dr. Eggman: It's difficult to say. I'm not sure the alignment will reoccur. It could be a week, or not for ten thousand years!  
Chris: You mean the fact that I was able to travel here was just a fluke and I may not be able to come back?  
Dr. Eggman: It would appear so. The universe has its own separate cycles. No matter how advanced our technology is, we can't change that.  
Chris: I see. So, then, I guess this is goodbye, Doctor.  
Dr. Eggman: You have been a terrific ally and worthy enemy. Good luck.  
Bokkun: You could stay here with us, you know! I'm sure Dr. Eggman would offer you a job if you asked him. We could always use good help around here!  
Decoe: Take care, Chris!  
Bocoe: Say hello to your family for us.  
[Machine starts up and starts to take off]

Bokkun: Alright, then! I'll go tell Sonic and the rest of your pals you had a smile when you left here! Are you sure you wanna go? That's too bad. We just got to be friends. [starts crying] Goodbye!  
[Chris looks out the window of the machine]

Chris: [thinking to himself] I wish I didn't have to rush off like this. I hope the others don't get mad at me.  
Knuckles: [in Chris's head] I'm sure gonna miss that kid.  
Amy: [in Chris's head] Me, too.  
Cream: [in Chris's head] He didn't even say goodbye.  
Cheese: [in Chris's head] Chao.  
Tails: [in Chris's head] I'm sure he wanted to, but maybe he didn't have enough time.  
Chris: [Still thinking to himself] Goodbye, everybody. Goodbye. Huh? [Sees Sonic running below him. Sonic looks at him]  
Sonic: I'll be seein' ya, Chris!  
Chris: [starts crying] Goodbye! Sonic. [thinks to himself] Sonic...  
[Machine transports to Chris's planet]

Dr. Eggman: [Starts laughing] Now that Sonic's team is down by one little annoying pipsqueak, I can get back to building the Eggman Empire!  
Bokkun, Decoe, and Bocoe: Alright!  
Knuckles: Eggman better not touch the Master Emerald!  
Amy: I have to come warn Sonic.  
Cream: Come on Cheese, our friends need our help!  
Cheese: Chao!  
Rouge: I guess I'll join in, too. This team could use a little glamour.  
Tails: Time to rev up the X-Tornado, you guys!  
Sonic: Life never stays slow around here for long! Thanks goodness. Watch out, Eggman! I'm coming at ya full speed!  
[Seed of Cosmo is shown] [The Sonic X closing theme, Gotta Go Fast (shortened) plays.]  
by a 9 year old 


End file.
